


just training buddies

by sosa0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanzo can have a cowboy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, as a treat, hanzo isn't super grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosa0/pseuds/sosa0
Summary: Hanzo is still fairly new to Overwatch and usually chooses to be by himself on the base, though he trains nearly daily with a seasoned agent; Jesse McCree. Hanzo falls hard for Jesse and realizes that he can either do something about his feelings or let them eat him alive. Maybe love is possible on the Watchpoint after all.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	just training buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this! I simply cannot get enough of these sappy dads falling in love.

Jesse let out a muffled shout of pain as Hanzo jabbed his stomach.

"Damn," Jesse said, pointing a finger up and getting his breath back to himself.

"You're sluggish at blocking, you need to get faster," Hanzo said.

"Shit, I know," Jesse said, "And you need to stop punching me so hard."

"Hah!" Hanzo laughed, "Do you really think your opponents in the field are going to go easy on you?"

"Well I don't punch you as hard as you do!" Jesse complained.

"Maybe you should start then, cowboy," Hanzo replied.

"Alright, fine, I think I will. You best be ready next time we train though, I'm not gonna go easy."

"That would be excellent," Hanzo said, smirking, "You still can't block my blows though,"

Jesse pushed Hanzo's shoulder, laughing, "Better pray that day never comes then,"

Hanzo chuckled, "I'll pray the opposite, that way I'll have someone worthy of training with,"

McCree smiled, "Of course you would, bastard," he said.

Hanzo's pocket vibrated, a notification for dinner appeared on the screen of his phone. Dinner was at Mess Hall, somewhere he never went, as he tended to eat by himself in his apartment.

"Dinner?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, in half an hour. I think I am going to get into some more appropriate clothes and have the rest of the night to myself." Hanzo said.

"Well, Han, you're always welcome to come down and eat with us. I know you're not the talkative type, but that's alright. We'd all be delighted to see you, really."

"Thank you for the offer, but it would be intrusive for me to do that. I don't know anyone there."

"Well, you know me, and Genji."

"Jesse, I barely know you, the most we do is train and go on missions together,"

"But Genji?"

"I'd rather not discuss him right now,"

Hanzo hoped that Jesse would understand how things were between him and his brother; he only spoke in private to Genji.

"I see, Han. Well, I hope you have a great night. I look forward to training with you another time!"

"The same could be said about you, see you tomorrow,"

Jesse slapped Hanzo's back and walked towards the door, throwing a finger gun at him.

 _Tomorrow_ , Hanzo thought. He couldn't tell if he enjoyed the training sessions because he got to see Jesse all sweaty in a tank top; or if it was just because Jesse put up a decent fight. Either way, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

He was just about at the door when he noticed Jesse's bag lying on the floor by the wall of the training room. There was probably no harm in leaving it there overnight, but something prompted Hanzo to pick it up and sling it over his shoulder. He made his way towards his apartment, walking down the main road of the Watchpoint to the main living quarter building. Walking up the stairs, Reinhardt passed him by, simply giving Hanzo a friendly nod without saying anything. He figured all of the others stopped asking if he'd be at dinner after him saying no over a dozen times.

After entering his neatly kept apartment, he dropped both bags next to each other. He prepared dinner for himself, something light yet filling, to keep himself on his feet. Soon after, he started his nightly exercise routine, then cleaned Storm Bow. 

While applying wax to his bow, his mind wandered to target practice; the long hours he and Jesse spent at the practice range trying to outdo one another. He remembered the first time he and Jesse practiced together, how he taunted Hanzo for using a bow instead of a gun like any sane person would. Nearly right after that, Jesse's jaw dropped to the floor after Hanzo outperformed him on almost every single aim test. Hanzo smiled; there was a charm to Jesse's cockiness, a beauty that made Hanzo blush when he impressed the cowboy. He used words like "pumpkin'," "honey," and "sugar" that made Hanzo's face turn pink.

Hanzo readjusted his mind back to his bow; the string was completely clean. He stored the bow in its wooden box by his bed. It was a reminder of the past, engraved and painted with dragons and legends of the Shimada clan, which was smashed by various international organizations years ago. Yet, Hanzo was somewhat thankful for the fact; he couldn't bear to see them cause any more terror to innocent people. He checked the time on his phone; it was past 7 pm, he still had some time to meditate and clear his mind.

He lit a bundle of incense sticks and sat on the floor near his bed with his knees forward. He breathed in and out as the bittersweet aroma filled his nose. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, his thoughts kept drifting to Jesse. Flashbacks of sparring with Jesse, him shirtless, and the image of sweat rolling down his hairy chest passed through his mind. Hanzo tried to resist thinking about how much he wanted to kiss his scruffy face, but he wasn't able to. 

The thought of lying in bed with Jesse's arms wrapped tantalized him.

 _Stop!_ He thought. _You are delusional to think he'd want to be with someone like you! He acts the same way towards everyone!_ Hanzo let out a sigh of defeat and exhaustion and sat down slumped on his butt, facing towards the door. His eyes fixed onto the gym bags by the entrance, the idea of doing laundry formulated in his mind.

He opened a window to let the incense out and opened the door to the hallway; all was silent except for muffled noise coming from Hana's apartment.

Hanzo slipped down the hall, down to the ground floor of the building, and walked into the laundry room. Hanzo was all too familiar with this room and surprised by how unusually quiet it was; not a single load of laundry was running in any of the machines.

He placed his laundry in one washing machine, and Jesse's in the machine below it. He then threw in a pod of detergent for each load and started the machines, bringing to life a constant low hum.

 _God,_ Hanzo thought, _You're such an idiot. Laundry? How sad. You're just begging to be "just friends."_ Hanzo wanted to take Jesse's laundry out of the washing machine and pretend that nothing happened, but the clothes were already soaking wet. Hanzo shook his head. _I'll deal with this tomorrow,_ he thought.

* * *

Hanzo couldn't sleep.

After hours of restless dreams, he had enough. He walked out of his apartment and climbed the staircase to the top floor, then climbed a ladder leading to the roof. From the top, he had a view of the entire Watchpoint, with the Strait of Gibraltar as its backdrop. He leaned on the guardrail facing the sea, watching the faint lighthouse on the other side of the Strait brighten and dim, moonlight reflecting on the water.

His eyes watered, and a lone tear rolled down his cheek, all Hanzo wanted was to tell Jesse how he felt. He wanted Jesse to be curled up against him in bed, just like their first mission together, where Hanzo had to sleep in Jesse's sleeping bag because he forgot his own. He wanted Jesse to cradle him and soothe him, to tell him that everything will be alright with his accent that Hanzo so profoundly cherished. He wanted Jesse's scruffy and unkempt hair that covered all of his body to himself, something he couldn't take his mind off of ever since the first time he saw Jesse shirtless.

Jesse's voice echoed in Hanzo's mind, _"Pretty handy with that bow."_

It was all so confusing to him. He couldn't tell if Jesse was flirting with him, or if he was teasing him the same way he teased everyone else. _Perhaps…_ Hanzo thought, _Perhaps I should talk to him sometime._ Hanzo couldn't believe he was actually thinking about telling how he felt to Jesse. _What if he gets embarrassed? What if I get embarrassed? What if I scare him off? What then?_ Hanzo inhaled a deep breath; he was torn.

His brother's voice faded into his mind, _"You can't keep dwelling on the past, Hanzo. No change will happen if all you think about are your regrets. You're very fortunate to be here with us; it has allowed you to start a new life, an opportunity that isn't offered to many like you."_

 _Damn you,_ Hanzo thought. He finally admitted defeat; his brother was probably right. Why would he waste the rest of his days denying himself the things he has sought after for so long? After all, it was his decision to join Overwatch to escape his past life, and watching his new life crumble away wouldn't do him any good. _Tomorrow then,_ Hanzo thought, _I'll talk to Genji, maybe he'd have some advice._

He exhaled a huff of air and climbed back down into the air-conditioned building. He descended the stairs then crept past Hana's room, whose door was thankfully shut. The bed was the only place he wanted to be, and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Hanzo climbed up the cliff; his brother was sitting at the edge, overlooking the Strait. The Sun was rising, and peeked out from the horizon of the other side of the Strait, creating a golden glow in the sky. Hanzo walked towards Genji, and the silence was broken.

"You interrupt my meditation, brother. What is it?" Genji asked without turning around.

"My mind has not been at ease lately, and I have had trouble sleeping," said Hanzo, "Last night, I remembered something you told me months ago; that I should stop thinking about my past and instead should focus on the present and the future,"

"I see," said Genji, "May I ask, Hanzo, why are you telling me this?"

"I have been growing attracted to someone for some time now, and all I've been doing about it has been denying it… I think it is time that I do something about it." Hanzo said.

"Hmm… I think I know who it is," Genji said mischievously.

"Who?" Hanzo snapped.

"It's so obvious, Hanzo, everyone talks about it," Genji chuckled, "You have a crush on the cowboy, Jesse."

"I-," Hanzo stopped himself from getting angered and exhaled, "Yes, I do…"

"Hah, I figured. McCree's the only person you ever train with, and you're pretty much the only person he trains with. I just put two and two together and got four, just made sense."

Hanzo sat down next to Genji and looked towards the rising Sun, which was now above the horizon.

"I have feelings for him, but I don't know what to do," said Hanzo.

"Well? You two know each other somewhat well, and he's very nice to you, so I think you should ask him out, wouldn't hurt," Genji said.

"What if he says no?" asked Hanzo.

Genji laughed, "I doubt he's going to say no, last time he was with someone was back in Blackwatch. Imagine how lonely he is too,"

Hanzo's eyes widened, and he looked at Genji, "Really?"

"Yes, Hanzo. Plus, he keeps asking me questions about you, so I think he's truly interested in you, just as you are with him," Genji said.

"So, I should talk to him?" Hanzo asked.

"You have one chance in life, yes? I think you should."

Hanzo sighed. "Look… I don't know Genji," he said, "I don't think I can do this,"

"You underestimate your strength,"

"Perhaps you overestimate mine," Hanzo said, "You see Jesse? He's so… different. We have nothing in common, Genji, it would be incredibly awkward. It's shameful admitting that I find him attractive."

Genji chuckled, "Nothing in common, you say? You both like to drink until passing out, perhaps you two could bond over a bottle of whiskey,"

"I don't think he'd take kindly to sake, and bourbon is overrated," Hanzo said.

"Hanzo, if you don't want to date him, fine. I'm just trying to help,"

A moment passed, and Hanzo looked down at the ground again, ashamed at his own ignorance.

"I apologize, Genji. Maybe I'm just not ready to do this,"

"No need to apologize, you always have my forgiveness," Genji replied. "It takes time, love isn't an instant thing; you have to let it grow and take its course,"

Hanzo slumped backward propped on his arms, looking towards the sky, which was now a mix of blue and light orange.

"I see, Genji," Hanzo said. He paused for a moment, "I just have never been in love before,"

"I can't imagine how difficult it must be… I just hope you will find peace one day. Perhaps the key is right in front of you," said Genji.

"Perhaps, but I will just have to see. Thank you, brother," Hanzo said.

He stood up from the ground and gave Genji an assuring nod, who returned it back with a two-finger salute, then disappeared down the face of the cliff.

* * *

Hanzo threw his and Jesse's gym bags down by the wall of the weight room, the place where they usually met every day to begin training. He sat on the bench for the bench press and buried his face in his hands. _Another day..._ he thought. The metal door suddenly clicked and slid open, Hanzo jumped to his feet. Jesse walked in, tipping his hat with a warm "Howdy." He took his hat off and scratched his head.

"I uh, kinda left my bag here yesterday," Jesse said.

"Here," Hanzo said, tossing Jesse his bag.

"Oh-," Jesse said, caught off guard.

"And I washed it too, fool," Hanzo said sarcastically.

Jesse laughed. "Well, thank ya. Mighty kind of you to do that," he said.

 _"Mighty kind."_ Hanzo couldn't help but smile, he felt dumb, even the simplest things Jesse said made him feel warm inside.

Jesse took his shirt off and fished around the bag. Hanzo's eyes immediately shot to his bare chest, which was soon covered by a tank top. Jesse then returned to the bag, facing away from Hanzo, to take his jeans off in exchange for some gym shorts, all while Hanzo's eyes were still glued on him. Hanzo barely managed to fight off the impulse to make suggestive comments about what he wanted Jesse to do to him.

As soon as Jesse turned to face back towards Hanzo, Hanzo quickly turned himself in another direction in an attempt to not raise suspicion in Jesse.

"Alright, now let's get to trainin', I betcha I can bench more than you can," Jesse said.

Hanzo laughed. "Slow down, cowboy, you have to work on your blocking," he said, "You're not going to raise your chance of survival just by being able to lift more than your enemies,"

"Pfft, says you. C'mon then, let's get to sparring, I can take you," Jesse said.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that," he said.

* * *

Their training concluded before noon. Hanzo knew lunch would creep up on them faster than they would expect, so he decided to end training earlier. Hanzo was stretching out his muscles, while Jesse was sitting down on the floor of the sparring ring drenched in sweat, panting almost like he was going to pass out.

"You put up a worthy fight, Jesse," Hanzo said, breaking form from a leg stretch, extending a hand out to Jesse, who promptly shook it.

"I could say the same about you," Jesse said. He stood up slowly, groaning, and stretched out his back. "I ain't lying, you're mighty fast," he said.

Hanzo grinned, "Well, you're definitely getting faster. Maybe one day you'll be able to pin me down,"

 _Pin me down,_ Hanzo thought. He gushed at the thought of Jesse holding him down in the ring, with his face mere centimeters away from his own, his heart warmed up just thinking about it. _Shut it, fool!_ He thought. _Focus!_

Jesse took a swig from his water bottle, "Shouldn't be too much of a hassle, you're like half a foot shorter than me,"

Hanzo laughed, "Hah! And yet you still haven't been able to do it!"

A smug grin stretched across Jesse's face, "Oh yeah? Wanna see me try?" he said.

"Jess-"

Jesse threw the water bottle to the side and lept for Hanzo, who hit the ground with a thud; his legs and back held tightly in Jesse's arms. Hanzo usually would've fought back, and easily could've escaped Jesse's grip if he wanted to, but something prevented him from doing so. Hanzo subconsciously wanted this all to happen. His face was less than a finger's length away from Jesse's, who was grinning like he never has before.

"Gotcha," Jesse whispered.

"I-," Hanzo croaked, "Jesse…"

Hanzo escaped Jesse's grip and flipped him over, he was on top now.

Jesse's eyes were locked on Hanzo's, and all of Hanzo's unease melted away. Everything and nothing at the same time was happening to him; the universe shrunk to the size of their two bodies and the small space around it. All Hanzo knew was that fate was taking its course and nothing else. 

Jesse freed his hands out of Hanzo's weakened grip and pulled Hanzo's head down to his, their lips meeting. Hanzo pecked at Jesse's lips, testing the waters, then Jesse dived straight in. His mouth was even more intoxicating than the sake he was used to drinking; Hanzo hadn't felt this much heat before in his life. Jesse was a fast and sloppy kisser, making it hard for Hanzo to breathe, though he didn't care as long as he was there, giving everything Hanzo longed for so long. 

In the midst of it all, Jesse rolled Hanzo over; he was back on top. It was just like how Hanzo pictured in his fantasies; Jesse pinning him down and kissing him with his cigar-scented mouth. Though he could barely taste the smoke in Jesse's mouth and instead was greeted with the taste of wintermint. _Did he prepare for this?_ Hanzo thought to himself, but the question quickly faded away, as nothing but the moment mattered.

Out of breath and gasping for air, Hanzo parted away, nudging away McCree's face. Jesse rolled over, laying down next to Hanzo, gazing at the metal ceiling fan of the sparring room.

Jesse turned to Hanzo and smiled, "First time?" he asked.

"Kissing?" 

"I don't know what else you'd call it, darlin'." 

Hanzo nodded his head, "Yes, I suppose it was,"

"You ain't half bad at it, ought to get some practice with it though,"

"Oh shut up, you're so sloppy, like kissing a dog,"

"Of course, you'd know what it's like,"

Hanzo chuckled, "You're such a bastard, McCree,"

"You talk a lot for someone that claims to never have kissed anyone, sugar. All I know is that you enjoyed it,"

"Did I ever say I didn't?"

Jesse stood up and brushed off his pants, as well as shirt, with his hands. He extended a hand to Hanzo and pulled him up.

"Good, 'cause I haven't kissed anyone in years, didn't wanna disappoint," Jesse said.

Hanzo embraced Jesse, throwing his arms around him, and Jesse followed through, locking his arms behind Hanzo's back. Jesse put his head on Hanzo's shoulder, snug into his neck. Hanzo felt like he was in a dream, and soon he would wake up and be back in his isolated life of constant training and meditation. But everything happening to him was very much real; dreams couldn't be held close and didn't smell like smoke and mint.

"Damn…" Jesse murmured.

Hanzo buried his head into Jesse, soaking up every bit of him. 

"God, Jesse, I wish we could've done this sooner," Hanzo said.

"I know, sweetheart,"

They parted, and the two sat on the edge of the sparring ring. Hanzo was high off of Jesse, a high he never wanted to forget the feeling of. A silence passed. Hanzo was still processing everything that was happening and only presumed that Jesse was too. Everything was happening too quickly, and he didn't know what to say.

Jesse looked towards Hanzo, who gazed back.

"Y'know Han, these past few months… There wasn't a moment where I was ever not thinking of you," Jesse said.

"Really?" Hanzo asked. 

He didn't know what else to say, he thought that _he_ was the crazy one for thinking of Jesse all of the time. 

Jesse looked down towards his feet, dangling by the edge of the sparring ring, and nodded his head.

"Yeah… It's been driving me crazy. I had no idea you felt the same way, Han. You always seemed so serious and like a 'no-nonsense' kind of guy." Jesse let out a weak chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I've always found that hot. I'm real sorry for not telling you earlier,"

Hanzo's heart dropped. He was ashamed at himself for being so reclusive and rarely interacting with the rest of the agents in Overwatch.

"You really mean it, Jesse?"

"I sure as hell do, Han. You must've shot one of cupid's arrows right through my heart,"

Hanzo laughed weakly, "For a cowboy, you seem pretty fascinated by bows,"

"Well, I can tell you I wasn't, at least not until I saw yours. She's real pretty, Storm Bow,"

"She is gorgeous," Hanzo said, "But she will never be as beautiful as you,"

He pressed a kiss onto Jesse's cheek, and the pair sat there for minutes, leaning their heads on each other's, and Hanzo running his hand through Jesse's messy hair.

Hanzo's pocket suddenly vibrated, breaking the intimacy; a notification for lunch at Mess Hall appeared on the screen.

"Lunch soon?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Hanzo said, "What do you say about joining me at my place? I'll make you something I think you'll enjoy, and maybe we could have a bottle while we're at it,"

"Well shit, count me in,"

Hanzo smiled, maybe the future isn't so bleak after all.

  
  



End file.
